Three Roads
by EmUchi
Summary: Noodle is a young girl in her prime. 2D and Murdoc are staring to fully realize their feelings and Noodle is torn.
1. Interruptions

Author's note: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER'S OR PRODUCTS IN THIS STORY ALL RIGHT'S GO TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS

Ch.1 Interruptions

The air was thick with the scent of fresh dew on grass. Noodle had only seen pictures of this place and it had its distinct points to it. Whether it was its smell or its scenery of grassy plains and tall trees, Noodle always admired 2D's escape land. He never let anyone out there, but after much begging he brought her along for his downtime. She had rolled down the window to 2D's faded grey pickup, enjoying the fresh air blowing against her face.

Her short purplish black locks seemed like a dark water fall flowing with the wind. Her emerald eyes scanned the plains as they drove down the deserted road. "Almost there love." 2D spoke in a low crackly british accent. 2D, though having two fractured eyes, was still able to drive steadily down the road. His dark eyes glanced towards Noodle, who was seemingly enjoying herself. She nodded smiling sweetly towards 2D, who smiled back and puffed at some of the azure hairs getting at his eyes.

…

2D pulled up to what seemed like a circular condo in the middle of a forest. The whole place was filled with windows especially the second floor. Inside the condo was a lounge with a small brown couch and coffee table, there was also a small kitchen seeming as though it was out of a cabin with metal kitchenware and appliances. The stairs which led to the second floor, were circular and made of a sparkling white marble. Upstairs, was a small studio connected to a large room. The room contained a king sized bed with red and black blankets and pillows all around it and a desk to work with many computers and things scattered everywhere. "Sugoi Toochi-San!" Noodle used her nickname for 2D from childhood, not being able to pronounce 2D with a Japanese thick accent she simply stated 'Too-chi'.

She still added the -San at the end of his name to maintain some level of formality. "You like it, yeah? I hoped you would." Noodle smiled widely and brushed her straight bangs from her eyes. "I love it!" She ran back downstairs and outside on the wide balcony. " The view is just breath taking." She spoke softly looking over the forest trees and a large lake just next to the condo. 2D strided slowly over to her seeming slightly nervous and blushing. Our oblivious Noodle however, did not notice as he made his way closer to so that they were barely touching shoulders. "Uh Noodle, there's actually a reason I allowed you to come here…" Noodle faced 2D, her twinkling eyes immediately taking his breath away. "What is it Toochi-San?" He gulped. "You see… It's just,I...I really lo-"

RIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIING! Noodle's phone sounded off like an alarm shattering the moment between them. "Sorry Toochi-San let me get this." She pulled out her phone and pressed the answer button holding it up to her ear only to jerk it away faster than 2D could say 'Pooh knows his shit'. 2D could coherently hear Murdoc's screams from the phone. "Where the fucking hell are you knob suckers?! Do you know how long I have been looking for you Noodle? And I called Face-ache at least 50 times!" 'Oops too bad I left my phone in the car…' 2D thought. Noodle waited for Murdoc's yelling to cease before placing the phone back to her ear. "Murdoc-San calm down we're at Toochi-San's vacation house. I wanted to see it." 2D could hear Murdoc mumbling grumpily at Noodle. "Yes. I know Murdoc-San but-" Noodle sighed and 2D heard more angry screaming. "All right. Okay bye." Noodle hung up, stuffing her phone back into her short's pocket. "I'm sorry Toochi-San. Murdoc-San wants me back immediately." Noodle started walking to the door 2D following close behind her. "What for?" 2D asked, disappointed he couldn't tell Noodle what he wanted to say. "He didn't say." 'Murdoc that knob.' 2D scowled and sighed grabbing his keys. "We'll at least let me drive you back." Noodle held up a hand and shook her head sadly. "Gomen Toochi-San but, he instructed you to stay here. I'll just walk back to town and catch a taxi." 2D growled. 'What the hell Murdoc?!' "You can't do that love! I'll drive you to town. How's that?" She seemed to contemplate the thought then nodded with a smile on her face. " Okay to town then!" 2D and Noodle went out to the car and 2D opened the door for Noodle (like a proper British gentleman) as they both got in the car. When 2D started the engine Noodle suddenly gasped, seeming to realize something.

"Oh! Toochi-San, what was it you were saying?" 2D scratched the back of his head. "Oh that. Nothing important." Noodle seemed to arch her eyebrow but left it at that.

…

When they got to town Noodle waved goodbye and hopped out of 2D's car. He waited until she managed to catch a cab then slowly drove off sighing.

Noodle bounced in the backseat of the cab. "How much to get to the Gorillaz residence?" She asked. The cab driver seemed to scoff. "Young lady not just anyone c-" As he turned around his voice slowly trailed off and he gulped. "Y-you're-" Noodle flashed him a smile. "How much?" She asked once again. He jumped slightly turning around quickly. "Free of charge m'am!" Then he swiftly took off with a large smile on his face. Noodle stared out the window rubbing her eyes. 'Goodness I'm so tired.' She thought as her eyes slowly batted closed and she drifted off to sleep.

…

In front of Noodle stood Murdoc and 2D seemingly acting as themselves. The only strange thing about them is that they were dressed in two spiffy tuxedos. Their hair nicely groomed and their face freshly shaved. Murdoc suddenly turned to Noodle his hand outstretched and his smile more inviting than usual (if you could ever call his smile inviting). "Ello chiclet." He pulled her to him and grabbed her waist. "You always look so lovely." 2D took Noodle's other hand and pulled her from Murdoc's grasp. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing with her?!" Noodle jumped. 'What is going on?' She thought starting to panic. "What ? I don't see your bloody name on her. She's mine." Murdoc grabbed Noodle's arm and began to pull. 2D held on tight though. "Ow.." Noodle winced. She felt like a toy being fought over. "Noodle who do you want eh?" Murdoc's low voice caught Noodle's attention. "Yeah luv, who'll it be?" 2D's voice was slightly higher than Murdoc's but still deep. "I-uh…" They both got up close. "Noodle?" "Noodle?" "Noodle!"

Noodle awoke slightly exasperated at the dream she just had. Murdoc stood over her with a seemingly pissed expression. (But then again that was his usual expression) it seemed she was in her room on her japanese styled bed. "W-what am I-" Murdoc cut her off by sitting next to her laying form. "A cab showed up with you in it. Some guy popped out and rang the bell so I came out, the usual, you were passed out in the back so I carried you in. Asked the guy how much he wanted but he only asked for an autograph. Pretty fuckin' easy to be in a band I tell ya.'" Noodle sat up and nodded. "Is Toochi-San back yet?" Murdoc seemed to grow a sour look but then turned away. "Yeah, face-ache came back bout an hour ago." Not to long after you got here. Shouldn't have expected him to listen to me… I came to wake you up for food. I ain't making you any so I ordered pizza. Eat it, don't. I don't give a fuck just get some food before it's gone." With that he waved his hand and walked out.

…

2D was downstairs working on his third piece of pizza. He never knew when he would eat again so he took every chance he got. He heard feet trotting down the stairs and turned to see Murdoc coming down the stairway. "Save some for Noodle you fuck." He slapped the back of 2D's head causing some pizza to knock around his mouth. "I was gonna!" he yelled as Murdoc slammed the door to the garage. 'Probably off to his Winnebago...' 2D thought as he continued to munch. Not much later and Noodle came down the stairs as well.

Her hair was wet from a shower and she had on some black jeans and a red striped tee. "Ah. Toochi-San hello." She smiled at him and walked over stealing a slice of pizza and making her way to the fridge for some milk. "Ello!" He always loved the way Noodle looked after a shower. Her skin was always flush and her wet hair stuck to the back of her neck in the best way. "Sorry I had to leave you so soon even after I begged to go there for so long." 2D worked up a nervous laugh and scratched his head. "It's quite alright. I don't blame you. What did Muds want anyways?" Noodle was wondering that herself actually. The bowl hair cut gentleman had explained nothing to her about him wanting her there since she woke up. "He didn't say. I'll go ask him now." Noodle spoke after what was seeming to start off an awkward silence. 2D immediately stood up and grabbed Noodle's arm. "Wait! About what I was gonna say before…" Noodle turned to 2D her lips were slightly open from surprise and confusion. 2D wanted so badly to place just a quick kiss on them but now wasn't the time. "I really-" "peed the bed up till seventh grade." 2D grew a dark shade of red, either from embarrassment or anger he didn't know, as he looked toward the garage door. There, with his wide devilish grin and slick black hair, stood Murdoc once again, his gaze slightly threatening towards 2D. "I di' no'!" 2D shouted his hand retreating from Noodle's arm to ball into a fist at his side. "Ohhhh yeah I heard it here first from your mum back when I first ran ya over." 2D was really, really angry. Not only had Murdoc ruined his attempt at confession twice! But now he was embarrassing him in front of the girl he was attempting to confess to! "Noodle. Forgot I got to talk to ya lovey." Murdoc spoke waving her over. "Hold on." She said and turned back to 2D. She took his hand in hers and spoke softly. "I'm sorry Toochi-San can this wait till later?" 2D sight hanging his head. He couldn't say no to that… "Of course. I'll wait love." She smiled and let his hand go, much to his dismay, turning and walking away with Murdoc.


	2. There she goes

Ch.2 There she goes

Noodle made her way into Murdoc's Winnebago, making sure not to step on any "special items" he had in there. She saw at least three pairs of women's underwear hanging around, but quickly decided to ignore it turning to Murdoc as he made himself comfortable in his favorite chair. "Don't be afraid pigeon. Take a load off!" Noodle scowled but did as Murdoc asked and sat in what looked like the cleanest spot there, the couch arm… "Now...We need to talk." Noodle stopped looking around the vehicle long enough to glance at Murdoc. His expression was….serious. Odd for Murdoc. Besides being pissed off he was almost never serious. "Alright Murdoc-San what is it?" Murdoc sighed setting his feet atop of his round table top.

"First of all. It's Murdoc. Just Murdoc. None of that 'San' shit." Noodle was confused." But Murdoc-San that's what I use for everyone. It is a formality." Murdoc took his feet off the table and slunked forward staring at Noodle. "Well I wanna be informal with you. Entirely informal." Noodle arched her eyebrow situating herself more comfortably on the arm of the couch. "I-informal but Murdoc-Sa-" Murdoc stood suddenly making Noodle jump and forget what she was gonna say entirely. He made his way towards her in slow strides. When he finally made it to her he leaned forward just inches from her face.

"Muuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrdooooooooooc." He said slowly, as if he was teaching a small child to speak. "M-Murdoc…" Noodle stammered out, a bright red spreading fully across her face. "Good." Murdoc smiled but did not back away. "Now second." His face returned to serious. "Don't hang around 2D alone." He said. " But Murdoc-Sa-...Murdoc… 2D is my dear friend! Why can I not hang out with him?!" Murdoc growled pushing Noodle down fully on the couch and crawling on top of her. "Murdoc! Sto-" Noodle was cut off by Murdoc's lips. They were slightly cracked and his mouth tasted so deeply of liquor that Noodle felt she could get drunk from the kiss. Noodle's own lips soft and her mouth tasted like pizza. (Because she just ate some earlier I'm not gonna be ridiculous and say she tasted like strawberries and sunshine or some shit.) Noodle pushed Murdoc away wiping her lips with her sleeve. "H-how dare you!" Noodle stood up and made her way out the Winnebago.

Murdoc grabbed her wrist holding it tightly. "Wait.." He managed out. (Noodle had thrown him off the couch pretty hard) Noodle forced his hand away and ran away as fast as she could. She'd never been so embarrassed in her life! When she made it to the garage door and into the kitchen there stood 2D about to open the door. His hand outstretched to where the knob would be if Noodle hadn't been there. "Noodle!" 2D's hand quickly retreated and went to scratch the back of his head.

"What's up?" 2D felt worry surge through his body as he saw the look on her face. She had a beet red face and her eyes looked as though they were about to water, she had a frightened look as though she had been caught doing something bad. "Toochi-San I have to go…" She spoke attempting to slip past 2D's shoulder. However, 2D wasn't going to let this off easily. "What's wrong luv?" 2D spoke in a soft voice blocking Noodle's way out. "Nothing is wrong Toochi-San. I just have to go out for some air is all." Noodle's voice was wavering. Her lips quivered but when she noticed 2D was looking she bit them. Just as 2D was about to console her the door to the garage opened once more and out appeared Murdoc in all his deeply tanned glory. Noodle flinched either from fear or surprise or maybe even both. 2D glared in Murdoc's direction. "About that walk Noodle. I'll go with you." 2D took Noodle's hand passing a smirk Murdoc's way and walked quickly out the front door. Murdoc slammed his fist against the wall letting his hair fall over his face and his teeth grind together. "Dammit…"


	3. What I do for you

Ch.3 What I do for you

Noodle was very quiet as her and 2D's walk drew them further away from the house. Their hands never parting since they had been clasped. 2D looked behind him at Noodle who had been slightly slower. He felt as though he was dragging her… She had been staring at her feet deep in thought. 'I wonder what happened between them….I should've punched Muds face in...I should.' 2D thought silently to himself.

He then decided to break the silence, turning around and bringing Noodle close into a big hug. "Hey lil' luv why don't we go have some fun?" He asked, slowly but surely feeling Noodle's hands press slightly on his back. Showing that his hug was much needed. "That would be nice, Toochi-San." 2D smiled letting Noodle go from his embrace but still strongly holding her tiny hand in his lanky but strong fingers. He led her down the road a ways.

It was a far walk but they both needed the fresh air and exercise. Finally they came upon their destination. 2D led Noodle into the carnival as they passed the multicolored games and the large rides. Coming up to the ticket booth, 2D pulled out his wallet and while Noodle opened her mouth to protest, he simply shushed her. "My treat for the pretty young lady." He spoke smiling wide and handing his money to the woman at the booth. They had gone on a lot of fast and scary rides. Half the time 2D felt like he was about to throw up but when he saw Noodle's smiling face he knew it was worth it. 2D brought Noodle over to a "Knock down the cans!" Stand, knocking them all down with the second throw. He won her a giant brown teddy bear with soft fur and button eyes. It was about half her height but she loved it. The last ride they went on was the famous Ferris wheel.

"Thankyou for today Toochi-san, you made me feel much better." Noodle spoke as they rode up to the top of the Ferris wheel. "No problem, anything for you darlin'." Noodle smiled hugging her bear close and staring out the wheel car's windows causing her dark green eyes to flash with deep oranges and pinks. Her lips were slightly open with a shine to them. 2D could feel himself moving forward but couldn't bring himself to stop. He lent over and gave her a slight peck on the lips. Noodle stared up at him, surprise and embarrassment written all over her face. "Toochi-San…" 2D's face turned a deep shade of red as he backed up to the other end of the cart. "I'm sorry Noods….I just-" but he was cut off by Noodle's soft lips pressed hard against his own. He was surprised but slowly melted into the kiss holding her head close to him and pulling her on his lap. She pulled apart from the kiss tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. "Me too!" She smiled at him. He felt his heart in his chest beat a million times a minute as he gave her a big hug. As they came to a stop on the Ferris wheel they both held each other's hands tight. However, as they walked out their happiness quickly dissipated. They saw in front of them a very pissed, very poorly dressed Murdoc tapping his foot against the ground and folding his arms.


	4. Wasn't it enough?

Noodle squeezed 2D's hand tight as she watched the angry Murdoc approach them. "Where the hell have you two been?! It's been hours before you went on you so called walk!" 2D decided to speak. "As you can see Muds I took Noodle out to have some fun. She was upset after your little talk…." Murdoc's eyes caught the sight of the two hands clasped together and seemed to turn red in anger. "Shut up! Ass face! I'm taking Noodle home now. Do what you want…" He spoke with a loud and frightening tone turning dark and threatening. With that he grabbed Noodle's arm and tugged but 2D didn't let go. "Stop Murdoc! Can't you see she doesn't want to go with you! I'm going to take care of her so back off!" Murdoc growled and shoved 2D away from Noodle, successfully breaking their hands. He then brought her into his arms. "Nobodies taking care of her but me…" Noodle spoke up in a shaky squeaky voice. "Murdoc please let me go!" Murdoc ignored her pleas and threw her over his shoulder. 2D, still recovering from the shove, stood up fast and swung at Murdoc. However, Murdoc was to fast and dodged which caused 2D to fall flat on his face. "Stay down shit head.." Saying that Murdoc left the huge scene he just caused. Back at the mansion, Murdoc set Noodle down on the grey living room couch. Noodle however stood up right away smacking Murdoc hard in the face. "How could you do that to Toochi-San!" Murdoc brought one of his lanky hands up to his face to touch the stinging cheek. "You like him don't you?" He spoke, each word piercing right through Noodle's heart. She swallowed hard and stared right into Murdoc's eyes.

"Yes, I do." She stated loud enough to make sure he heard her. Murdoc started laughing loudly. "I should have figured! That's why you were so eager to run off with him when I told you how I felt." Noodle was confused. "How you felt? I don't understa-" Noodle's words were cut off with Murdoc's lips. She pushed him away as soon as their lips met. "Are you really that dense? You couldn't tell?!" Noodle's eyes widened as she came to realization. "Do you…..like me Murdoc?"


	5. The truth is irrelevant

Ch.5 The truth is irrelevant

"Do you… like me Murdoc?" The words were like stones, creating a heavy silence in the room. Murdoc sighed and took out a cigarette lighting it between his fingers. He took one long puff and then let it go in a long puff and then let it go in a long sigh. "I don't like you...I love you chicklet…" He said it in a mumble but Noodle could still hear every word. She started staring at her feet so Murdoc couldn't see the tears falling but it was too late. He knew… "I've loved you for a long time now… even though I knew you would never love me back. I should've figured you had a thing for the blue haired git… The way you always followed him around like a lost fucking puppy." Murdoc took another long drag from his smoke. Noodle spoke up, her throat hoarse from keeping the pain down. "I didn't know… I thought that you were gonna use me... like all the other girls.. I was scared that you just wanted me for the same reason…" Murdoc was surprised his eyes widened and his mouth agape. "I would never do that pigeon….I love you too much…" Noodle sniffled. "So you….love me too?" Murdoc spoke soft and slow as if talking to a small animal. Noodle looked up at Murdoc her beautiful green eyes filled with tears and her mouth quivering. "I don't know….how I feel…." Murdoc brought her close into a hug. He started to pet her hair soothingly. "It's okay… You don't have to know now. Just think about it alrigh'?" After that Noodle looked as though she was going to faint. Murdoc picked her up and carried her upstairs where he laid her down on her soft bed. He kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight sweet."

…

2D was shaken awake by a concerned woman passing by. He looked around and realized it was already late at night. "Noodle!" He yelped as he jumped up picking up the forgotten teddy and ran towards the mansion. When he got there almost out of breath he laid the teddy bear down by the front door and started his search throughout the the house. "Noodle! Noods!" He ran upstairs to Noodle's room. "Noo-" he saw Murdoc asleep in a chair next to Noodle's bed where Noodle lay sleeping soundly. 2D huffed and dragged the sleeping Murdoc's chair outside Noodle's room. He then slapped Murdoc awake. "AH WHAT THE-" 2D quickly covered Murdoc's mouth. "Shhhh" he said as he peered into Noodle's room where she turned over in her sleep. Murdoc squirmed under 2D's hand and finally just licked his palm. "Eww! What the hell Muds that's disgusting!" 2D whisper-yelled. "It's your own damn fault for putting your hand where it doesn't bloody belong. I should have your head for that I should!" Murdoc mumbled smacking 2D upside the head with brute force then 2D cringed and glared at Murdoc. Murdoc got up and walked downstairs where 2D was quick to follow him. "What's going on? Why were you in Noodle's room?" Murdoc grumbled and pulled out a bottle of scotch from one of the kitchen cabinets. "I fell asleep putting her to bed that's all. Don't go asking her a hundred fucking questions when she wakes up either she's bloody confused and she doesn't need some damn idiot making it worse for her." 2D deepened his glare. "Confused? Confused about what?" Murdoc took a drink of his scotch and sat down on the livingroom couch. " Every fucking thing dumbass. She loves two people right now and can't make up her damn mind." 2D gasped. "She what?" Murdoc stood up fast and got in 2D's face. "Can't you hear shit for brains? I said she loves us both!" 2D backed into a wall and held his face in his hands. "That can't be true.." Murdoc smirked. "You'd think I'd lie about this? I mean if I was lying i'd say she didn't love you at all." 2D ran upstairs and slammed the door to his room. Leaving a lonely Murdoc drinking away his sorrows.

...

2D stayed in his room all morning. Even when Noodle went up and asked if he'd like some breakfast she got no response. " Leave the git alone! He's acting like a spoiled brat!" Murdoc yelled but Noodle was still concerned. That evening she made some chocolate chip cookies with hot chocolate and took it up to 2D's room. She knocked on his door but got no response. "Toochi-san please open up! I brought you your favorite. Cookies and hot chocolate! You haven't eaten all day you must be hungry!" After a long pause the door finally opened to reveal a horrible looking 2D. His eye lids were bright pink and he was only dressed in some blue jeans. His hair was standing up in all different directions. "Toochi-san! Look at you! You're a mess! Have you been crying?" She brought her hand up to his face and caressed his cheek caringly. He leaned into the touch and looked right at Noodle. "I'll only eat if you're with me love.." He said grabbing Noodle's hand. "Alright that's fine." Noodle was just glad he wanted to eat. He took Noodle into his room. Tons of band posters littered the walls and his dirty laundry basket was nearly overflowing. His bed sheets and pillows were scattered all over the bed and his computer was the only thing lighting the room. Noodle set down the tray of food on his coffee table while 2D sat down on the bed. He patted a spot beside him and Noodle complied with slight hesitation. There was a long silence as each of them began eating cookies and 2D drank his cocoa. Finally 2D broke the silence. "I heard.." Noodle ate the last bit of the cookie she had in her hand and looked towards 2D. "Heard what?" She asked though she had a feeling she already knew. "You've got feelings for Muds...and me..." He cringed at the thought of the words coming from his mouth. She sighed. "Yeah.." She took another cookie and bit off a piece. "I was really confused...in the ferris wheel it just felt.. Right. But when Murdoc confessed to me... I knew saying I had no feelings for him would be a lie." She took a pause to bite of another piece of cookie. "I thought in the Winnebago when he tried to..." She paused again, this time because she wasn't sure if she could say this. " When he tried to wha'?" 2D sounded angry. His british accent getting worse as his voice got louder. "Did that assho' try to do somethin' to you?!" 2D stood up and moved towards the door but Noodle grabbed his arm. "I'm not done speaking! Calm down!" 2D grumbled but complied with Noodle's demands. "When he tried to do that, I was scared. Scared that he was just going to have his way with me and then throw me away like the rest of the girls. Then when I ran away and you were there. I began to see my feelings for you...But then he told me that he loved me. I don't know how I feel... I love you... But I love him too..." Noodle's voice wavered as she started to cry. "I'm a terrible person... I'm so fickle and I love two men..." She sniffed. 2D brought her into a hug and he held her close. "You're not a terrible person... You're just confused and hurt. Don't worry Noods... Just take your time and come up with the solution. " He pulled away and placed a kiss on her eyebrow. Then he gave her a big smile. "I'll always wait for you." Noodle wept into 2D's shoulder as he held her close. All the while 2D thought to himself. 'I won't let him have her...'


	6. Always pick me

Ch.6 Always pick me

"Oh that reminds me!" 2D walked over to his closet and dug through. He pulled out the large teddy bear from the carnival they went to. "You left this at the scene of the crime love!" Noodle laughed and took the bear from 2D. "There now that's what I like to see! Your lovely smile." 2D brushed Noodle's bangs to the side and wiped away her left over tears. Noodle smiled even wider and 2D smiled as well showing his golden and missing teeth.

...

After a couple hours Murdoc started to get suspicious. 'Why hasn't she come down yet?!' He paced the floor staring up at the the stairs. (No pun intended) He finally slammed his fist down on the counter. "That's it!" He stormed up the stairs and down the hall to 2D's room. He banged on the door. "Face ache! Open up!" It took a couple seconds but the door did open. There stood 2D in the same attire, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "Muds whatta ya want? I was gettin' a bit of shudeye I was..." Murdoc openly growled. "Good god put on a shirt you piece of shit... Where's Noodle?" 2D smirked leaning against the door to reveal a small bundle of blankets wrapped around a sleeping Noodle on his bed. Murdoc was pissed...no it was beyond pissed at this point. He grabbed 2D's hair and flung him on the floor outside his room. "What the actual FUCK is she doing in your bed?!" He gently shut 2D's door as he strode over to 2D's writhing form. "Calm down Murdoc! We were just watching a zombie movie and the lil' luv fell asleep and I ended up falling asleep muhself!" Murdoc stepped on 2D's leg making 2D flinch away in pain. "You expect me to believe that shit?!" 2D cringed as Murdoc pushed down harder and blood started to sink into 2D's jeans. "Murdoc stop!" Murdoc immediately halted his actions and slowly turned around to Noodle who looked about as scared as 2D was. She ran over to 2D picking his head up and laying it down on her lap. "Toochi-san are you alright?!" 2D grimaced but managed a smile for Noodle. "I'm alright luv..." He brought his hand up to Noodle's cheek. Noodle smiled back and helped him stand up walking back over to his room and laying him down on his bed. She placed a kiss to his cheek and walked out closing the door. Murdoc has been frozen in place since Noodle entered the scene. He finally snapped out of it and spoke up. "Noodle... I-" Noodle walked up to Murdoc and slapped him in the face. It wouldn't have hurt so bad if she wasn't crying when she did it. Murdoc's heart broke at the sight of her tears knowing that he was the one who caused them. He brought her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry..." Over and over again


	7. Look who's here

Ch.7 Look who's here

2D was alright after a couple days of rest. He had a large bruise on his left leg which no one cared to talk about. "Hello everyone!" Noodle smiled walking down the stairs for breakfast. 2D smiled back and waved while Murdoc grumbled drinking some whiskey. "Murdoc why are you drinking alcohol so early in the morning?" Noodle asked smelling the thick scent of whiskey coming from his cup. "Because obviously he's a terrible alcoholic." 2D spoke matter of factly and Murdoc smacked him upside the head. " Shut it face ache. Everyone knows the best cure for hangover is alcohol." Noodle sighed. "Stop fighting please..." Murdoc grumbled once more turning his gaze away from Noodle's judgemental stare. Ever since the incident with him and 2D, Noodle's been trying to get them to loosen up around each other. The only thing about that was that they both hated each other... The doorbell sounded off like an alarm alerting all the of the household's patrons. Noodle took the initiative walking over to the door 2D and Murdoc walking slowly behind her. She opened the door to reveal a large black man with soul less white eyes and a blank smile. He wore baggy basketball shorts and a white long sleeved shirt covered by a green tee shirt. "Russel-San!" Noodle squealed jumping into Russels large strong arms. "Hey there baby girl." Russel's voice was deep and relaxing. He set Noodle down walking into the mansion. "You are back from your vacation yes?" Russel's face looked perplexed. "Well not exactly." Murdoc joined in the conversation. "Whatta ya mean not exactly?! I've had to hold off work for your sorry ass!" Russels turned to Murdoc and gave him a deathening glare. "I have a proposition for Noodle." He turned back to Noodle smiling. "For me?" Noodle asked confused. "Yep. For you." She nodded signaling she understood. "Noodle.. I want you to come live with me in this condo I'm buying. It has a beautiful view of the ocean and I know you'll love it. If you say yes you and me will leave immediately." Noodle gasped and Murdoc choked on his whiskey and 2D's mouth went agape. Noodle looked down so that her bangs hung over her eyes. No one could tell what she was thinking but all eyes were on her. "I need to think about this..." She spoke in small soft words. Russel placed a large hand on her shoulder. "I understand. I'll be back in two days for your answer." Noodle nodded slightly. Russel took his leave and Murdoc and 2D walked up to Noodle. "Noods are you alright you seem pretty quiet." 2D spoke. "Yeah you look pretty pale chicklet." Murdoc inquired. Noodle looked up her eyes filling with tears. "What do I do?" She asked desprately. The two band members reached out their hands towards her but she escaped their grasp and ran upstairs slamming her door.

...

2D let out a large sigh sitting on the living room couch as Murdoc paced the floor in the kitchen. "What'll we do Muds she's been up there for hours..." 2D asked. "You think I don't know that face ache?! She's obviously really confused! Why'd that oversized asshole have to bring that up now?! Of all the shitty times!" Murdoc angrily yelled throughout the house. 2D suddenly jumped up. "I got an idea! To cheer 'er up that is." Murdoc stopped pacing and looked back at 2D. "I'm listening but it better not be a fuck of an idea.."

...

A knock came to Noodle's door she got up from her bed wiping her excess tears away. She opened the door a just a crack peering out. "Hey Noods! Me and Muds made you a cake all by ourselves!" Murdoc slapped the back of 2D's head. "Don't say it like that shit for brains! You make it sound like we're a bunch of shit munching toddlers!" Noodle opened the door more to reveal a messy looking cake with two candles stuck in it. "The candles aren't lit..." She said. "Oh that.. Well we figured we'd save that fur ya birthday!" 2D explained. Noodle started laughed loudly bringing 2D and Murdoc into a hug. She let them both in and all three started devouring the cake. "It was tastier than it looked!" Noodle spoke as she finished the last bite of her cake. "Of course it bloody is I'm the best fucking cook in the world!" Murdoc boasted. "I helped with most of it though..." 2D mumbled. Murdoc growled and hit 2D in the arm. "Ow.." 2D whimpered. "That's what you get for denying my greatness faceache."

Noodle laughed at both of her loves. Her laughs soon turned into tears as she wept. 2D and Murdoc looked towards her with hurt faces. They both kissed away her tears. "I don't wanna leave! " She wept to her band members. "But.. Russel-San is my dear friend.. I don't want to abandon him...he's been gone for so long." She sniffled. "Noods..you shouldn't do anything you don't wanna do... If you don't want to leave don't leave. But if you do I support your decision." 2D wiped away her tears. "I do too! I mean I can't say I won't fucking miss you everyday. But if that's what you want I won't go against it." Murdoc kissed her forehead. Noodle smiled and hugged them tight. "Thank you both... Thankyou so much."

...

The next two days were spent with the three of them watching movies, battling in video games, and falling asleep in awkward positions. Russel showed up early in the morning. His knock came like thunder waking the three up. Noodle ran over to the door opening it up slowly. "Hey babygirl. I came to pick you up." Noodle swallowed hard. "Actually Russel-San.. The truth is..." She looked up into Russel's white eyes. "I don't want to leave..i wanna stay here with Murdoc and Toochi-San." Russel pet Noodle's head and messed up her bed head even more. "I thought you'd say that sweet girl." He turned around picking up two large suitcases and set them down in the mansion. "Russel-San what are these?" Russel smiled down at Noodle. "I'm moving back in!" Noodle gasped and tears filled her eyes and she hugged Russel. 2D and Murdoc both stood there with their mouths agape.

...

"That reminds me Noodle." Russel spoke in his brooklyn accent. "Why don't you call Muds with that -san stuff that you use with everyone else? I know you used to." Noodle choked on the piece of toast she was eating for breakfast while Murdoc did a spit take on his cup of rum. "Yeah I've been wondering that too! How come?" 2D inquired. "Uhhhh..." Noodle fidgeted. "It was a personal request. I was sick of all that Japanese business. " Murdoc answered calmly as he could. "Ah I see." Russel went on with his business causing relief in both Murdoc and Noodle.


	8. It isn't always perfect

Ch.8 It isn't always perfect

Having Russel home wasn't all candies and sunshine. At least for 2D and Murdoc it wasn't, Noodle was entirely ecstatic. But with Russel's overprotective instincts Murdoc and 2D weren't even allowed to talk to her past midnight. They also weren't allowed in her room or to take her anywhere alone without Russel's consent. Of course Noodle was oblivious to it all.

"Hey Russel -San?" Noodle's head laid on Russel's shoulder as she spoke up clearly tired. The band was on a plane towards their concert location in New York, now that Russel was back they could finally get some work done. 2D and Murdoc were forcebly sat next to eachother because Russel wouldn't have either of them sit next to Noodle. "Yeah baby girl?" Russel smiled towards Noodle's small head as she was slowly nodding off. "Can I use your shoulder as a pillow?" Russel laughed. "You already are but yes." Noodle smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile...

"Move your arm you idiotic knob sucker!" Murdoc yelled throughout the airplane disturbing all the other residents. "Murdoc calm down you're disturbing everyone." 2D frowned moving his arm as told and plugging his headphones in to not hear Murdoc's obsessive bitching. It didn't work... "Shut the fuck up face-ache.. I'll do whatever I damn please! If only we had enough budget for a private plane so I wouldn't have to sit next to your sorry ass." 2D sighed and dragged his hand over his face attempting to ignore Murdoc.

...

After the long flight they had finally landed in New york. "I'll call over a taxi." Russel said. He was carrying Noodle since she wouldn't stay awake. "Russ... How are you gonna do that while carrying Noods?" 2D looked him over. He had his bag over his shoulder and Noodle's in his arms. "You're right D' you do it." 2D stammered. "You mean... C-carry Noodle?" 2D blushed. "No. Call over a cab dipshit." Murdoc exclaimed as he slapped 2D behind the head and Russel nodded. 2D sighed and called over a cab to take them to the hotel. Each of them had their own hotel room. Noodle had awoken just as they arrived at the hotel. Their hotel rooms were those of fantasy, like a fairytale bedroom sprayed in gold. The bed was all white with golden trim and the pillows were like fluffy clouds. There were large sliding glass doors which led out to a balcony covered by thick golden curtains. and in the bathroom was a large jacuzzi bath tub and a porcelain sink and toilet. The room came with an additional livingroom kinda like an apartment. The living room had a large flat screen facing a black leather couch and coffee table to separate the two. It also had a small kitchen with a mini fridge, a microwave, and a sparkling stove. "How did you manage to afford this Murdoc?" Russel questioned as Murdoc shoved 2D in a wall for no particular reason. "Oh this? Just pulled a couple of strings and it was a done deal." He gave off an evil laugh and moved closer to Noodle. "Pretty nice isn't it pigeon?" Noodle nodded looking dumbstruck. She had never seen such a fancy hotel. " How about I show you to your room?" Murdoc smirked and placed his hand on Noodle's waist. 2D jumped between them knocking Murdoc to the ground. Murdoc yelped and fell hard against the carpeted hallway. "OW! What the bloody hell was that for?!" Murdoc grew furious as he rubbed the sore spot on his back. "Sorry Muds! But seeing as your hurt I guess I'll have to show Noodle to her room." 2D smiled and took Noodle's hand running into her room leaving behind a befuzzled Russel and an angry Murdoc.

In Noodle's room 2D chuckled to himself. 'Take that Muds! See how cool Noodles thinks you are now!' He thought to himself proud of his triumph. "Toochi-san… Why did we have to run?" 2D stood up abruptly. "Oh uh I just really wanted to see your room!" 2D chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head. Noodle made a scrunched up for a second but then smiled and laughed lightly. "Your so goofy Toochi-San." 2D blushed as he stared at Noodle's smile. 'She so adorable...' He thought to himself. He began to lean closer to Noodle who had stopped laughing and was now staring into 2D's dark orbs. "Noods…" 2D whispered softly his breath hitting Noodle's lips. "Yes Toochi-san?" Noodle answered attentively. "I kinda wanna kiss you…" Noodle blushed letting 2D lean in further. But unfortunately their private time was interrupted by the door slamming open. "Okay Face-ache time's up!" He walked swiftly over to 2D and Noodle dragging 2D off of Noodle and practically throwing him out the door. Noodle reached out towards 2D who had gotten up quickly and attempted to run back in the door which was slammed in his face. "It's my turn…" Murdoc gave an evil chuckle as he walked slowly over to Noodle.


	9. What goes around comes around

Ch.9 What goes around comes around

There was a loud banging heard at the door as 2D pounded harder each time yelling inside for any signs of entry. "MURDOC LE' ME IN RIOGHT NOW YOU TWAT!" His cockney accent became thick with his anger. Russel came up behind 2D placing a hand on the lanky boy's figure. "Don't make such a ruckus 'D. You'll get us kicked out." 2D turned around practically fuming. "But Mud's has got lil' luv trapped in there with 'im!" Russel slipped out a key from his pocket and slipped it into Noodle's door. "I asked the front desk for a key to the room just incase something happened to Noodle." Russel turned the key and walked in the room, a few seconds later Murdoc could be seen flying out the room and slamming against the hallway wall. A worried Noodle ran out of the room to inspect Murdoc. "Russ-San you did not have to be that violent." Noodle spoke kneeling down to help Murdoc get up. 2D snorted, he was feeling a headache come on. "If you ask me he should have been more violent.." 2D whispered under his breath. "What'd you say face-ache?! Wanna die?!" Murdoc roared leaning slightly on Noodle. 2D flinched and started twiddling his fingers. "No! Nothing!" He shouted and Murdoc took that as a sign to leave. He turned pushing himself off of Noodle and shuffled to his room. "Shouldn't have messed with my baby girl…" Russel spoke softly patting Noodle on the head. But Noodle removed Russel's hand and turned around. "He was only tickling me!" 2D's eyes went wide as did Russel's. "But you were crying...and.." Noodle cut Russel off. "Because I was laughing so hard! You guys miss judge Murdoc!" 2D decided to speak up in order to justify his actions. "How were we supposed to react? He locked us out of the room! We didn't get any explanation!" Noodle turned and pouted at 2D. "I still think you guys should say sorry." With that she turned and went back into her room with a slam of the door. "Apologize? What did I do?" 2D scratched his head and decided it would be better just to comply. Him and Russel walked down slowly to Murdoc's room and gave two little knocks. Murdoc came to the door after a little while of waiting in the same disheveled state he had left them in. They dare not peek behind him and see the horrors he had already made of his hotel room. "Wha' do you gits want?!" He grumbled. "Well, you see Muds Noodle had explained the situation and…" Russel attempted to explain the situation. "We came to apologize. So sorry…." Russel rushed his apology and nudged 2D. "Yeah sorry…" 2D spoke and Murdoc began chuckling. "Whatever I don't give a flying fuck but you two groveling that you're sorry is kinda amusing!" Just as 2D was about to speak up Murdoc slammed the door back in his face. "How many times are you going to do that?!" 2D yelped feeling a bruise form on his nose. No reply came from the room and Russel left almost as instantly as Murdoc had closed the door. So 2D decided it would be better give up and walked back to his room.

…

The next day was the concert, it wasn't until 7:00 though so the band had plenty of time to recuperate from their flight there. 2D decided to go ahead and coax Noodle to hang out with him given that he was very bored, Russel was dead asleep, and Murdoc had drunken himself into a coma. (Only to wake up in a terrible mood before the concert…) He knocked lightly on Noodle's door which was across from his. It was a short while before Noodle opened up in some small black short's and an oversized black tee. "Ah! Toochi-San! Did you apologize?" She inquired because she knew she couldn't forgive him until he did so. "I did.. last night after you told me to do so…" She smiled and gave him a hug which instantly made him melt. "Good job!" He smiled his big goofy smile and patted Noodle on the head. "No problem luv!" She brought him into her room and sat him down on the couch. "So did you need something Toochi-san?" She went into the kitchen to make her guest and her some coffee. "Oh! I was just wondering if you wanted to watch some movies with me til' the concert starts?" She leaned on the couch arm next to 2D and nodded her head. "Sure! I was bored doing nothing but practicing anyway." 2D inwardly gave himself a victory dance. "I'll just go grab the movies I brought with me then!" Noodle giggled watching 2D stumble out the door and run into his room.

...

2D and Noodle got comfortable on the couch of her hotel room while they watched the sickest zombie flicks and chewed on some popcorn they had brought down at the front desk. "This movie is pretty full of gore Toochi-San." Noodle nervously giggled as screams came from the T.V. and someone had gotten gobbled up by a zombie. "Yeh I know isn't it great?" 2D smiled lazily while his eyes focused deeply on the screen. Noodle sighed and decided it be best to let it go for now. 2D had always loved his zombie films. He always made sure he got to watch some in his free time. Suddenly a loud knock was heard at Noodle's door. Noodle took it as an opportunity to get away from the bloody scene. She got up from her spot next to 2D on the couch and answered the door. When she opened the door she looked straight into Murdoc's eyes which were slightly glazed over and dazed. "Ah Murdoc what is the matter?" Murdoc cleared his throat a bit and shifted his feet which caused his hair to move slightly. "Do you got an idea where face ache is?" He scratched the back of his head and Noodle nodded turning to yell to 2D. "Toochi-San! Murdoc needs you!" 2D came out from the living room pouting in Murdoc's direction. "Why the hell is he here?" Murdoc raised an eyebrow and glared towards 2D. "Oh we were watching some zombie movies!" 2D said excitedly but then turned back into a pout. "But you interrupted Muds…" Murdoc sighed and walked past Noodle to smack 2D upside the head and grab his ear dragging him out the room. "Good! You need to practice get your ass to rehearsal!" 2D winced and waved his arms around frantically. "OWOWOW OKAY!" He whimpered as Murdoc tugged on his ear harder. "You too Noodle, our concert starts in an hour we need to get some practice in." Murdoc spoke calmly to little Noodle as he pulled the reluctant 2D out of the room.


	10. Practice makes perfect

Ch.10 Practice makes Perfect

2D's voice sounded like that of a fallen angel to Noodle and though he never showed it he was actually quite proud of it. 2D was also very fond of Noodle's singing voice, he could hear singing coming from her room every now and again and sometimes he'd place his ear against the door just to listen. When she sang Dare he was practically ecstatic and whenever she sang duet with him in songs he felt as though he'd just melt away. When the reached the rehearsal room backstage the began to practice instantly. 2D sang a couple notes to make sure he sounded okay, Noodle fine tuned her guitar, Murdoc strummed a bit on his bass, and Russel played the beats of every song. When they had finished going over everything they had a little more than five minutes left. During a concert they would be playing a total of 5 songs not including encores. O Green World, Feel Good Inc., Slow Country, Clint Eastwood, and Dare. Their concert went on for a pretty long time including 3 encores and 2 song request. Throughout the concert all Murdoc and 2D could look at was their little Noodle. She, to them wasn't young at all anymore but indeed a woman whom they had fallen in love with. She had grown into a fine woman, the two men shared this thought as they made their beautiful songs.

…

After the concert everyone had gone out to eat at none other than Chilis. They had signed a couple of autographs and all the girls were going practically gaga over 2D and Murdoc. Noodle was slightly jealous...just slightly… A couple girls came up behind 2D and Murdoc and squealed while wrapping their arms around them. Noodle couldn't help but notice their giant breast press up against her love's backs… Noodle's face grew red and she stared down at her feet as the two girls sat down and made themselves comfortable. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting 2D! Your soooooo cute!" One girl cooed as she sat next to 2D. "Murdoc looks incredibly hot in person doesn't he?! So handsome!" Another girl squeaked sitting next to Murdoc. 2D blushed while Murdoc smirked evilly placing his arm around the girl. The girl next to 2D placed a finger on his lips. "I just love your voice. It's so sexy~" 2D laughed nervously his face growing incredibly red. "Th-thanks!" He stuttered not really knowing how to handle the situation. Russel simply scowled and ordered his food while Murdoc chatted up the other girl. It was about halfway through the meal when Noodle suddenly stood up jerking her chair backwards, causing everyone at the table to jump. "Noods what's wrong?" 2D asked concerned Murdoc switched his gaze away from the girl next to him and focused on Noodle. Noodle was quiet for a few moments staring down at her feet. "Toilet…" She spoke quietly before retreating quickly towards the girls restroom. Russel sighed sending a glare towards 2D and Murdoc who both looked very confused. Russel then stood up and wiped his mouth with a napkin and threw it towards the table. "I'm taking baby girl back to the hotel, I think she might be sick." 2D and Murdoc both stood up quickly. "She's sick what's wrong?" 2D asked very concerned towards his lil luv. "She seemed okay during the concert. Did she tell you something?" Murdoc chimed in also very concerned for his chiclet. Russel's stare turned very harsh and he sighed once more. "If you two really don't understand then I don't want to waste my time trying to explain it to you." Russel took his leave leaving the two confused men behind.

…

Meanwhile Noodle was in the bathroom rinsing her face with cold water for what had to be the hundredth time. She didn't know why she'd gotten so flustered, well she had an idea. "I must be jealous…" She whispered throwing some more water in her face. She heard a knock at the restroom door. "Hold on just a second!" She grabbed a handful of paper towels patting her face dry and took in a deep breath, letting it out as she opened the door. There stood Russel smiling down at her. "Hey baby girl, you wanna go blow this joint and have some fun?" Noodle smiled back up at him letting him rustle her hair. "Sure, but what about Toochi-San and Murdoc?" She inquired noticing they weren't behind him. Russel frowned and patted Noodle's head once more. "Those fools might take a while." Noodle looked down at her feet suddenly feeling cold. " Oh okay.." Russel felt bad for Noodle, his little girl was all grown up and even getting jealous over other girls. "Let's go baby girl." Russel spoke taking Noodle's hand in his and leading her out of the store.

…

"What the 'ells wrong wit' 'im?!" Murdoc yelled to no one in particular sitting back down in his chair. 2D grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair putting it on slowly. "I think we should go see Noodle Muds. There might be something really wrong." Murdoc sighed getting up once again and pouting at his lost chance to get some tail. "Aww you guys are leaving already?!" The girl next to 2D whined like a dog. "Why don't you guys stay a little longer? Leave that little brat to herself. I mean how rude of that bitch to ruin the whole evening." The girls both chimed in together completing each other sentences. Murdoc scowled and 2D's face got dark. "The only thing that ruined this evening was you two birds." Murdoc slid out from one of the girl's grasp and stood at the front of the table. "No one talks about lil Noods like that… You should watch your mouth." 2D left the girl at his side to stand next to Murdoc. "Be not seeing you two ladies for I fear my eyes might rot out." Murdoc snickered as he and 2D walked out of the restaurant. A waiter came up to the table tapping one of the girls on the shoulder. "Um M'am…" The girls turned violently almost smacking the waiter with her long earrings. "WHAT IS IT NOW?!" Her voice turned almost demonic and the other girl just stayed silent a look of rage on her face. "Uh.. well you see I need you two to pay the bill." The girls both gasped as the waiter handed them a check. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

…

Russel and Noodle took the taxi around to many places. Stopping in a park to walk around a bit and enjoy the scenery. "Amazing Russel-San! Thank you for bringing me! I'm having so much fun!" Noodle was amazed at the beautiful lake that covered at least half of the park. "No problem baby girl." Russel smiled at Noodle who was thoroughly enjoying herself, forgetting almost all about the restaurant ordeal. Russel's phone started jingling and Noodle turned around to look at him pull it out of his pocket and sigh at the ID. He opened the phone and pressed answer placing the phone up to his ear. "What is it Muds?" Noodle felt her heart gain weight just from the name, it brought back everything at the restaurant. "What do you mean where are we? I took Noodle to get some air….I'll take her back when she damn well feels like coming back." Russel shut his phone signaling he'd just hung up on Murdoc and patted Noodle's shoulder. "I'm sorry sweet heart." Noodle shook her head and smiled up at Russel. "No need Russel-San. I think it's time we head back now. I need to face them eventually." Russel smiled sadly down at Noodle and nodded. "Alright baby girl, whatever you need."

…

"DAMN SLOG HUNG UP ON ME!" Murdoc yelled throughout Noodle's hotel room which he and 2D had invaded attempting to search for her and Russel. "Calm down Muds at least we know she's with Russel and safe." Murdoc slammed his fist down violently on the counter and turned towards 2D punching his arm. "Ow! Wha' was tha' fo'?" 2D rubbed the sore spot on his arm as it turned into a bruise. "You imbecile… I don't care if she's with that oversized asshole. I need to see her now!" Murdoc glared into the depths of the living room as he and 2D stood in Noodle's kitchen. 2D pouted and stared at Murdoc for a good long while. "You really love her don't you?" Murdoc turned towards 2D his face had gone blank while he was staring into 2D's orbs. "Of course. I thought you did too." He spoke matter-of-factly and 2D gasped his voice raising couple octaves. "Of course I do! I love her more than life!" Murdoc snickered which slowly turned into loud cackling and he smacked 2D on the back. "What kinda cheesy shit was that?!" 2D winced as Murdoc smacked his back and glared as the bowl hair-cut man laughed at him. "Wha's so funny abou' tha'?" 2D asked and Murdoc's laughs started to fade as he wiped tears from his eyes. "You're way more calm about it than I am…" Murdoc spoke as if in a whisper hoping 2D wouldn't hear him but of course he did. "Well that's just cus you're really possessive." Murdoc began laughing again, 2D joining him. Their laughter instantly ceased and they heard the door to the room open. "I'm back!" They heard Noodle's voice ring throughout the hotel room.


	11. Everything's alright now

Ch.11 Everything's alright now

Noodle voice rang out through the hotel room. She walked into the kitchen where Murdoc and 2D sat at the counter both looking surprised as if they weren't expecting her. "Toochi-San, Murdoc, I thought you might be here." Noodle smiled at them sadly and her eyes fell to the ground. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I realize it was selfish of me." Murdoc stood up walking over to Noodle and taking her in his arms. "I'm glad you're okay…" Murdoc whispered into her ear and 2D felt his heart ache at the scene. 2D then stood up and walked over taking Noodle's hand in his. "Me too luv." 2D smiled sweetly at Noodle. Murdoc let Noodle go and 2D released her small hand. She looked terribly upset which worried them. "I'm so sorry…" She started. "You guys were so worried about me and I was selfish with my jealousy…" Murdoc smirked and 2D grew shocked. "Jealous?" Murdoc's smile grew wider as he stared Noodle down. 2D grew a blush on his face. "Noods was jealous? Over me?" 2D spoke to himself and Noodle grew embarrassed. "I realized it while I was out with Russel-San. When those two girls were all over you I grew so angry and I figured that's what it must be." Suddenly everything made sense to the two gentlemen and they both brought Noodle into a group hug. "Chicklet ain't nothing to be jealous of those girls couldn't hold a candle to you." Murdoc snickered. "Yeah I love you much more than some fangirl!" 2D held close to Noodle and she smiled into their arms. "Thank you both." She broke away from their grasp and they all laughed together.

…

The next day they all took a flight back home, while traveling was nice Noodle felt safe being back in her room again. A knock came to her door and she walked over opening it to see Murdoc a smirk on his lips and dressed in a nice long sleeved black shirt and dark jeans. "'Ello luv. Wanna come with me for a sec?" Noodle was confused but complied. She followed him down to the living room where he told her to wait then left to the garage. He returned shortly a long box wrapped in sparkly green wrapping paper in his hands. Noodle was confused but when he offered her the present she took it in her palms and started to remove the paper and open the box. Inside was a very beautiful new electric guitar with red and white design. She gasped and picked it up playing a few strings. "It's amazing Murdoc!" He smiled softly at her rubbing his nose. "Yeah well, we had some extra cash to blow so I decided to get ya a new one." She wiped away the tears growing at her eyes. She stood up and gave him a large hug taking him by surprise but he almost instantly hugged back. "Thank you so much!" She hugged him tightly and he almost died of happiness. He had never felt this feeling before, the feeling of loving and being loved in return. It made him feel warm but at some times was very painful, it was all new to him. 2D came down stairs and grew confused at the scene before him. "Wha's going on?" He walked over to Noodle and Murdoc. "Oh! Toochi-San! Murdoc got me a new Guitar! Look!" She picked up and showed off her beautiful guitar like a child getting a new to for christmas. 2D smiled at Noodle all the while thinking in his mind. 'Dang Murdoc trying to score extra points...' "That's great Noods!" He sent a glare Murdoc's way but Murdoc just smirked back at him evilly.

….

Noodle tossed and turned in her bed that night. She couldn't get any sleep, she had been desperately thinking of who to pick to be her love. She felt terrible for stringing them along like this. She knew this couldn't go on forever. She thought about all she's been through with her loves. She thought and thought, which one did she love more? Who did she want? She finally fell asleep with the one name in her mind.

…

GO TO CHAPTER 12 FOR 2D ENDING, GO TO CHAPTER 13 FOR MURDOC ENDING


	12. 2D ENDING All's well that ends well

Chapter 12 2D ENDING All's Well That Ends Well

Noodle woke up early that day deciding fully to talk to Murdoc and 2D today. She left first to Murdoc who was in the garage just relaxing in his winnebago. When he heard a knock at the door and Noodle's small voice ask for entry, he quickly complied, opening the door and letting her in. "What's up luv?" He asked sitting in his chair and Noodle sat on the couch which was actually clean for once. "I need to speak with you Murdoc." Noodle looked very serious setting Murdoc on edge and out of his relaxed mood. "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? You look pained..I swear I'll rip them apart if-" He was cut off as Noodle held up a hand signaling for him to stop. "No Murdoc it is actually me who has to hurt someone." Murdoc looked confused but settled down and let Noodle continue. "Murdoc I'm sorry but I cannot return your feelings as you want." Murdoc looked shocked but not really. He was half expecting this but it still hurt. "I see..so you really love the blue-haired blockhead that much huh?" Noodle nodded. He lifted a single hand to her cheek. "Alright love." Was all he said as she watched his eyes fill in pain. She gave him a long hug before leaving him to himself. He waited till she left then let his hair fall over his eyes. A couple tears escaping the dark waterfall of his bangs, and he wiped them away furiously. "I'm not a pansy!" He shouted at nothing in particular. He felt his pain seeping in more as he made his way towards the mini fridge in his winnebago. "Time for some whiskey."

…

Noodle felt tears escaping her eyes as she left the garage door. It hurt her to do that to Murdoc because he was important to her. But while he was important to her she knew someone who was more important. She wiped away her tears and sniffled building up her courage and heading upstairs to 2D's room. She gave a couple knocks at his door and called to see if he was there but no answer came. She grew worried and decided to open the door, "Tooshi-San I'm coming in." She spoke to the room which was pitch black and where the light shined in from the door only revealed dirty laundry and blankets everywhere. Noodle maneuvered around the room searching for 2D. "Toochi-san where are you?" Suddenly Noodle heard a shifting coming from the far right of the room. " Toochi-san is that you?" She made her way over to the sound but tripped on something hard hitting her foot. She could only guess it was probably 2D's laptop. She landed on something soft and round and she felt breathing on her face. With her eyes finally adjusting to the dark, she saw that she did indeed land on 2D wrapped tightly in some blankets. This blow finally managed to shake him from his dreams only to open his eyes to Noodle's face nearly inches away from his own. They both turned a deep shade of red but neither could tell in the darkness. "Ah I'm sorry Toochi-San." Noodle gasped and quickly sat up rolling off 2D's waist. "Noods w-wha' brings yo' hea? Am I still dreamin'?" 2D's accent was thick in his sleepiness but his heart was racing rapidly. "Oh uh no you're not.. I wanted to tell you something." 2D could barely tell in the dark but Noodle looked nervous. "Go on luv…" 2D spoke gulping in his throat. Noodle fiddled with her fingers and now that 2D was sitting up the blanket slid down his form showing his bare chest. Noodle blushed hard and tried to ignore the scene in front of her. 'Dammit! Why am I so nervous?' She shook her head trying to shake the feeling away and looked up at 2D's eyes. "Toochi-San I just got finished with speaking to Murdoc." Noodle gulped and so did 2D. This sounded bad… Was she gonna dump him? These thoughts circled his head as he nodded signaling her to continue. While Noodle could barely see 2D nod up and down she continued anyways. "I told him that I just couldn't love him as much as I loved you. That to me you were the only one." 2D's face went red and he felt like fainting he pinched himself just to make sure he definitely was not dreaming. Yep that hurt..He was awake… Noodle was in front of him, in his bed, confessing her love for him and him alone. 2D grew the largest most goofiest smile he's ever made on his face and tackled Noodle into the blankets. "Really?! Really?!" She giggled at how excited 2D was and nodded. "Yes Toochi-San. I love you." 2D was more happy than ever, even happier than he was at the ferris wheel the day he first confessed. He leant down closer to Noodle's face as their lips collided. She quickly gave into him letting him explore her mouth. They stayed like that for a while then broke apart for air. 2D leant in for another kiss but Noodle placed a hand to his lips. "Toochi-san please put some clothes on first." 2D now noticed the blush on her cheeks now that they were closer and looked at himself. He was indeed on top of little Noodle, sporting only his short pink boxers that he'd just bought a couple days ago. He felt himself heat up and quickly remove himself to run to the bathroom. "Sorry di'nt reali' luv!" He shouted from the bathroom door feeling thoroughly embarrassed. Noodle giggled to herself and sat up on 2D's bed. She switched on his lamp to reveal his messy room and sighed to herself. "He should really clean up in here."

…

After finally getting dressed and exiting the bathroom 2D walked into the room, pushing his bangs back with his hand and resting his back on the wall. "Hey luv so about what we wer-" His sentence immediately as he looked shocked at his now clean room. His eyes moved over to land on Noodle's form, putting the last of his dirty laundry in a trash bag which she would take to get washed later. "I hope you don't mind Toochi-san I cleaned up a little." 2D shut his agape mouth and nodded. "I see! How'd you do that so fast luv?" Noodle snickered and got up patting her hands together for a signal of a job well done. "Oh I have my ways. It's how I keep my room clean on such a busy schedule." 2D smiled walking up to Noodle and pulling her chins towards his. "Good job Noods." He whispered before giving her a long passionate kiss.

…

2D nervously knocked at Noodle's door and awaited her to answer. It didn't take her long to open the door and smile up at her boyfriend. "Yes Toochi-San?" 2D swallowed hard and smiled anxiously down at Noodle. "W-well I uh… wante' to know if maybe.. 'ou wanted to uh..go out to the cinema wit' me?…" It was his first time asking Noodle out on a date and he wasn't all that good with that stuff. He winced at his own voice, sounding like a prepubescent boy mixed with a mouse. Noodle laughed and took 2D's hand in hers. "I'd love to." She smiled and gave 2D a kiss on the cheek. 2D blushed and smiled goofily. "Righ' well I'll pick 'ou up a' seven." Noodle giggled and poked 2D nose. "Toochi-San we live together." 2D turned into a tomato and he mentally slapped himself. "Oh! Righ'! Uh yeah I'll jus' see 'ou down stairs…." 2D ran away in embarrassment and Noodle giggled as he escaped down the hall.

…

It was seven 'o clock on the dot and 2D was waiting downstairs, dressed in a long sleeve red plaid button up topped with a black vest and paired with black jeans. He was more impatient than ever in his life. 'Where is she? Is she late? Did she decide not to come? Did she get eaten by a whale!? I bet it was a whale. They ruin everything...' 2D was very close to running upstairs and checking on her when Murdoc appeared out of the garage snickering at 2D's nervousness. "You look like a sixteen year old girl about to go to prom." 2D glared Murdoc's way but decided to just ignore him. Murdoc and Russel had already been informed of 2D's and Noodle's relationship. Russel almost pummeled 2D to a pulp until Noodle stepped in. While Murdoc just laughed taking a large swig of liquor. Finally, Noodle appeared coming down stairs. She was dressed in a beautiful yellow sundress and had her dark hair pinned up in yellow barates. 2D and Murdoc were both shocked as she came down the flight of stairs. Almost like an angel from heaven… Murdoc sighed and longed for Noodle to dress for him like that but he just quickly retreated back into the garage. "Wow Toochi-San you look great!" Noodle exclaimed as she made it to the end of the stairs. "I should be the one saying that luv!" 2D's heart almost shot out of his chest just at the sight of his beautiful Noodle. "Aw thanks Toochi-San!" Noodle smiled sweetly and kissed 2D on the cheek. "Let's be off then!" 2D held out his arms for Noodle to hold on to and escorted her out to his truck.

...

"Toochi-San are you watching?" Noodle waved her hands in front of 2D's face. He snapped out of his trance and blushed. The only thing he had been able to pay attention to the whole movie was Noodle's beautiful face. "Oh uh yeah sweet sorry." He turned to the movie but still took quick glances out of the corner of his eye. She was so breath taking in that dress. She was beautiful all the time but that dress made 2D want to hide her away and keep her all to himself as his own little treasure. After the movie 2D took Noodle back home at 10:00 on the dot as he'd promised Russel. They now stood In front of Noodle's room saying their good nights. "I loved the movie Toochi-San. It was so romantic he'd actually give his life to save his true love." Noodle spoke reflecting back on the protagonist of the series. "I felt tears welling up in my eyes at his bravery." Noodle giggled at her self. "I don't see what's so brave about it. I'd do the same for you." 2D spoke scratching his chin in thought. Noodle looked up at 2D with wide eyes. " You would?" Noodle felt her skin begin to heat up from happiness. "Of course Noods, you're the world to me. I love you." 2D spoke blushing at his own words. Noodle smiled and wrapped her arms around 2D pulling him in so she could smash against his lips. He was surprised but soon melted into the kiss holding Noodle closer to him by the hips. She broke away and gave him a smirk. "Thanks Toochi-San I love you too." She smiled up at him as he leaned his forehead onto hers and smiled back. "However..." She spoke up again, alarming 2D who wasn't expecting it. "I'm going to take care of myself so just live and stay by my side." 2D grew his famous goofy smile and gave Noodle another kiss, then another on the cheek, then another on the forehead. "Of course. Anything for you love..." She pulled him into her room and they laid together that night in each others arms. They never wanted to break apart because they knew that they had found the one they were meant to be with for the rest of their life.


	13. MURDOC ENDING Know it all

Ch.13 MURDOC'S ENDING Know it all

The next day Noodle made short work of what she had to do. She slid a note under 2D's door telling him to meet her in her room when he could, then she returned quickly to her domain. She tried to come up with what to do. Not more than three hours later a knock came to Noodle's door and in walked 2D. He looked slightly nervous, fidgeting with his fingers and biting his lip. "Noods I'm here.." He spoke raising his hand as if Noodle was a teacher taking attendance. "Please take a seat Toochi-san." Noodle pointed to a chair next to her desk. Noodle was sitting on her cozy yellow bed. "Right." 2D walked over to the chair and made himself more comfortable. "So what's up Noodle?" 2D asked nervously pulling on his collar as if it was suffocating him. "Toochi-San...I'm sorry but I cannot return your feelings for me. My love for Murdoc is too strong and I think we should remain as friends." Noodle almost blurted it all out in order to get it over with. 2D looked shocked but slowly settled himself down. He felt his stomach clench and his heart ache. "I thought this might happen… I guess I was just hoping for things to work out in my favor.." 2D let himself take in air stinging his lungs as he laughed at himself in pity. "I'm sorry Noods...For being selfish.." Noodle bit her lip attempting to hold back tears but to no avail. She took 2D's lanky hands in her slender ones, tears fell swiftly from her eyes and ran down her cheek. "No! Toochi-San! Don't blame yourself please! Never think you are being too selfish!" 2D's eyes widen as he held Noodle's shaking form in his arms. He buried his face into her and let himself go, letting each sob go slowly. "I'm sorry Noods...I won't...I'm sorry…" 2D felt terrible making Noodle cry which just added to the sadness of being dumped. He whispered sweet apologies into her ear as she returned them in full.

…

They had wasted away about four hours like that, their cries growing quieter and 2D broke away from Noodle's embrace. She sat up and he wiped away the last of her tears as he gave one last melancholy smile and left her alone. Noodle sighed and fell back into her bed. 'I feel like shit..' She thought to herself. That had really taken quite a bit out of her. Now all that was left was to tell Murdoc. Noodle laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling contemplating her next move. She let her eyes slide together in peace and let out a long sigh relaxing into sleep.

…

Noodle awoke late that night, she couldn't believe she had slept the day away. She sat up in her bed and looked towards her door remembering 2D walking out of it. She swallowed the lump in her throat quickly realizing the paper underneath her door. She got up slowly feeling a slight headache coming on and walked over to the paper, picking it up and reading it over.

"Dear Noodle,

Don't feel too down okay? I'm afraid Mud's will beat me to a pulp if he thinks I made ya sad. So, just smile and be happy for me.-2D"

Noodle let herself smile as the lump in her throat disappeared and she mentally thanked 2D. She almost folded the piece of paper until realizing a small note at the bottom left corner of the page.

"Hey Noodle you alright?

I saw faceache writing a not and figured he shouldn't have all the fun so I slipped this in. You better cheer up chicklet or that idiot will get it. He won't tell me what happened but as long as you get better I'm fine with not knowing. Just come and annoy me any time I'm fine with it.- Your God Murdoc"

Noodle felt her face heat up and she giggled as she read the not again. She was happy he at least cared, even though he had a terrible way of showing it. Noodle felt her stomach growl and decided that a late night snack was in order. She left her room quietly making sure not to wake anyone else in the house. She walked down stairs slowly to the kitchen where she began to scavenge. Luckily, she still had some ramen packs left in the top cabinet. She got to work cooking, grabbing a pot, adding water, and patiently stirring in the ingredients. Not to much later Noodle was startled by the front door slamming shut. Noodle jumped into a karate stance and waited for whatever made the sound to reveal itself. To her surprise Murdoc walked into the kitchen, his face twisted into a smile and he was in his usual black long sleeve and dark jeans attire. "You're alive! Why 'ello chicklet!" Murdoc walked up to Noodle astonishingly sober, much to Noodle's relief. "Hello Murdoc." Noodle let her bangs fall over her face like water as she poured her ramen in a bowl. Murdoc raised an eyebrow and rested his hand on Noodle's head. "What's up with you luv?" Noodle sighed removing Murdoc's hand from her head and taking his rough fingers between hers. "Murdoc we need to talk.." Murdoc gulped and nodded sitting down next to Noodle at their small kitchen table. "You see Murdoc I talked to Toochi-San this morning…" Noodle took a pause and looked into Murdoc's eyes. "Yeah?" He asked after a long silence. "I told him…" Noodle looked up and smiled evilly at Murdoc. "That I loved you." Murdoc felt an evil grin slide up his face and he picked Noodle up and swung her around. "You almost got me! You serious love?! That's amazing!"Murdoc bounced Noodle up and down in his arms and Noodle started laughing to herself. "Murdoc put me down!" She yelled but was giggling the whole time.

…

Murdoc knocked on Noodle's door clearing his throat. Noodle answered the door almost immediately, smiling up at him. "Murdoc what brings you here?" She inquired looking up at him as he looked away from her. "Noods..gotta talk to you lovey." Noodle's face grew confused but she invited him in her room. Murdoc made himself comfortable going immediately to sit on her bed. Noodle sighed and sat next to him and he wrapped his hand around her own. "You and me should watch a movie and spend some quality time okay?" Noodle giggled at Murdoc who looked confused. "What?" He grew annoyed at her laughing at him. "Sorry Murdoc but did you just ask me on a date?" Noodle spoke between giggles. Murdoc nodded not seeing the joke. Noodle started laughing hysterically. "If you don't wanna go them don't come!" Murdoc's face grew hot and embarrassed. Noodle ceased her laughing and kissed Murdoc on the cheek making his anger instantly dissipate. "Of course I wanna go!" Noodle smiled goofily at Murdoc who pouted. "Why were you laughing then?" Murdoc looked at her eyes and saw a slight glint in them. 'So beautiful.' He thought. "Oh.. because I didn't think you were one to ask another out. I just thought you made them come with you whether they wanted to or not." She spoke. "I certainly expect you to get so flushed over it." Murdoc turned away from Noodle. "I was not flushed!" Murdoc pouted and Noodle hugged him from behind. "Alright Muds." Noodle started giggling and Murdoc sighed smiling out of her view.

…

Murdoc's winnebago was surprisingly clean much to Noodle's astonishment. She was so happy he actually cleaned it just for her, she knew it had to be hard with how much was in there. She made herself comfortable on his couch as he made some popcorn and put the movie in. After he was all done he sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. Around the middle of the movie Noodle had begun getting drowsy her eyes drooping closed. "Thank you Murdoc." She spoke in a sleepy voice. Murdoc raised an eyebrow looking down at her. "I love you…" she spoke softly. He tensed up and his face got red. No one, especially not his family, had told him those three words. He hid his face in his hands as Noodle giggled and drifted off to sleep.

…

Murdoc opened his eyes slowly and felt something heavy on top of his form. Noodle was also sleeping soundly and he figured he probably dozed off too. He sighed looking down at his beautiful Noodle. She was the only one he would ever need. He smiled and kissed the top of Noodle's head laughing at himself. "You are my everything you know that?" Noodle didn't so much as flinch in her sleep. He pet her head and took in a deep breath. "I love you Noods." Noodle then smiled opening her eyes and turning to him. "I know!"


End file.
